


Маленькие подсказки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bibliomancy, Eventual Romance, Fate & Destiny, Fortune Cookies, Fortune Telling, Horoscopes, M/M, Oracles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Чайные листья, игральные кости, карты Таро, печенье с предсказаниями. Люди хватались за эти вещи, потому что всё было лучше, чем быть беспомощными.Не то чтобы он действительно верил во всё это.Вселенная пытается что-то сказать Джону Ватсону. Но он всё время смотрит не в ту сторону.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Знаки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Oracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188861) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



Лёжа на спине, Джон Ватсон в поисках подсказок изучал трещины на потолке своей спальни. Конечно, люди в основном читают по ладони, по линиям, начертанным природой на руке ещё в утробе матери. А чем хуже трещины на потолке? И многие люди верили, что конфигурация звёзд и планет в момент вашего рождения поможет вам принять жизненные решения. Чайные листья, игральные кости, карты Таро, печенье с предсказаниями. Люди хватались за эти вещи, потому что всё было лучше, чем быть беспомощными.

Не то чтобы он действительно верил во всё это. Но он определённо понимал, почему люди читают свои гороскопы и тщательно выбирают лотерейные номера. Должен же быть лучший способ встать с постели и начать новый день, чем быть подавленным и не иметь цели.

Бывали дни, когда он так уставал от всего, что мог бы бросить монетку, чтобы решить, жить ли ему дальше или попробовать дуло привезённого с войны пистолета.

Но сегодня день терапии, и он позволит Элле подбросить монетку вместо него. Во всяком случае, так он себе это представлял. Она просто делала свою работу, подталкивая его к решениям, которые не приходили ему в голову. Люди, управляющие его пенсией, ожидали, что она будет делать полезные предложения, заставляя его заниматься другими делами, чтобы он не думал о самоубийстве. Он снова попытается жить дальше.

У него не было семьи, за исключением сестры, которая обычно либо напивалась, либо лечилась от алкоголизма, пенсия − слишком мала, чтобы обеспечить ему безбедную жизнь, настоящих друзей не было, и заняться было нечем. Он провёл последние три года, будучи жизненно важным для многих людей и ценимым правительством. А теперь он чувствовал себя так, словно его запихнули в чулан, велев при этом не унывать. _Посмотрите на это с другой стороны_.

Он сел на кровать, пытаясь понять, где за все этим может скрываться светлая сторона. Он смотрел на серые стены, спартанскую мебель, отремонтированный ноутбук, который Элла умудрилась приобрести для него (что-то вроде гранта для ветеранов), и ненавидел всё это. Только без энергии. Это требовало мотивации. Он не хотел уничтожать всё это, видеть, как оно горит в ужасном пожаре. Ему просто хотелось выйти за дверь, закрыть её за собой и никогда не возвращаться.

Он понятия не имел, в какую жизнь может войти, закрыв за собой эту дверь. Хуже всего было по утрам. Он просыпался, чувствуя, как тяжёлый груз давит ему на грудь. Его охватывал безмолвный ужас, будто он совершил что-то ужасное и сегодня его разоблачат. Все будут знать, какой бесполезной тратой пространства он был.

Но он не делал ничего такого, что могло бы оправдать подобные чувства, и это являлось частью проблемы. Он ничего не добился. Годы, потраченные им на то, чтобы стать хирургом, ушли впустую, а его военную карьеру прервали ранения. У него не было ни жены, ни детей. Никаких перспектив на работу. Гнев покинул его, оставив при отступлении тёмную пустоту.

Вот почему он раз в неделю покупал китайскую еду на вынос и откладывал печенье с предсказанием на следующее утро. Маленькая, бессмысленная снисходительность. Вот почему он каждый день находил в кофейне брошенную газету и читал свой гороскоп. Он был раком − не болезнью, а ракообразным. _Любящим, чутким и унылым_.

Он мечтал о том дне, когда прочтёт _«Сегодня ваша жизнь изменится. Она будет иметь смысл. Ваша жизнь будет наполнена любовью, эмоциями и смыслом»_.

Но сегодня он позволит Элле вести его. Она скажет ему _«Не бойтесь чувств, Джон. Запишите, что с вами происходит, и это будет иметь значение. Продолжайте терапию, и вскоре вы почувствуете себя сильнее»_.

Её ободрение всегда было полной противоположностью веселью. Она чувствовала себя неуверенно и нерешительно, будто знала, что всё это бессмысленно. От этого у него заныло в животе. Она работала почти исключительно с ветеранами и знала, какое бремя они несут − потерянные жизни, изменённые жизни. Он никогда не станет тем, кем когда-то хотел стать. Армия ушла, хирургическая практика покинула пределы возможного. Теперь он был просто бывшим военным врачом с хромотой и будившими его по ночам кошмарами.

Сегодня Элла была немного подавлена. Она постепенно снизила свой уровень бодрости, видя, что он не реагирует на оптимизм. Вместо этого она нацелилась на предложение сочувствия.

− Как продвигается ваш блог?

− Да, хорошо. Отлично. − Даже для него это прозвучало фальшиво.

− Вы ведь не написали ни слова, правда?

− Вы только что записали, что у меня _«Всё ещё есть проблемы с доверием»_.

− И вы читаете мои записи вверх ногами. − Она улыбнулась. − Вы понимаете? Вы же солдат, Джон. Вам понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к гражданской жизни.

Ему нечего было писать в своём дурацком блоге. С ним никогда ничего не случалось. Все эти дурацкие, лживые гороскопы и печенье с предсказаниями.

− Вы должны сделать что-нибудь приятное для себя, − внезапно предложила она. − Наградите себя. Даже если это всего лишь покупка стаканчика кофе и пирожных.

− Что я такого сделал, что заслуживает награды? − спросил он. Не говоря уже о том, что он пил кофе в одном и том же кафе каждую неделю после назначенной встречи. Это был ритуал, а не награда.

Она склонила голову набок и улыбнулась ему. 

− Вы ещё не сдались. Вы − выживший.

Значит, приз за участие. Что-то вроде пенсии. Слишком мало, чтобы что-то изменить.

− Сделайте что-нибудь для себя, Джон, − сказала она. − То, что вам нравится. Напомните себе, что вы здесь, и вы найдёте новый смысл в жизни.

Поскольку он уже отклонил её предложение насчёт ведения блога, он обдумал это. Он был раковой опухолью, сострадательным и чутким, и чувствовал, что она обескуражена его отсутствием прогресса. Он сделает это. Это дало бы ему то, о чём можно было бы рассказать во время следующей встречи. В следующий раз, когда она увидит, что он последовал её совету и выпил кофе, она ощутит, что её усилия окупились. По крайней мере, один из них почувствует себя вознаграждённым.

Сегодня он пошёл в другую кофейню, с лучшей, более изысканной выпечкой. Обычно он заказывал маленький стаканчик и бисквит. Сегодня он попросил средний латте и выбрал на витрине датский пирог с сыром и малиной(1). Он заплатил за вознаграждение и огляделся в поисках столика.

Все столики были заняты. Он вспомнил сцены из кинофильмов, где люди случайно встречают любовь всей своей жизни в кофейне, когда несли свои пирожные и напитки в спешке к последнему пустому столику, но все эти любители кофе, казалось, были со своими партнёрами по жизни или, возможно, коллегами по бизнесу. Все были заняты дружеской беседой.

Это заставляло его чувствовать себя одиноким. Он подумал о том, чтобы попросить пакет для своего датского пирога, просто чтобы не сидеть посреди всего этого удовольствия.

А потом он заметил пустой столик. Там никого не было, но кто-то оставил пустой стаканчик, газету и кучу крошек. Целеустремлённо прихрамывая, он направился к столику, почти ожидая, что его родственная душа толкнёт его в погоне за тем же самым местом.

Никто его не толкнул. Стол принадлежал ему. Отличное место, прямо рядом с мусорным баком. Он смахнул крошки в пустой стаканчик и отставил его, завладев своим маленьким пространством и газетой. Кофе был слишком горячим. Он развернул газету и нашёл свой гороскоп.

_«Попробуйте сегодня что-нибудь новенькое! Найдите себе новое хобби! Свяжитесь со старым другом!»_

_Хобби_. Может быть, он научится вязать. Или напишет стихи. Или сложит оригами из брошенных газет.

 _Давний друг_. Большинство людей, которых он знал в школе или в университете, были женаты и имели детей. Его армейские приятели были либо в Афганистане, а потом вернулись к своим семьям, либо мертвы. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы кто-то захотел тусоваться с бывшим армейским врачом, складывающим бумажных журавликов.

Устроившись в кресле, он оглядел комнату, отхлебнул кофе и задумчиво посмотрел на липкий датский пирог. Некоторые люди ели пирожное вилкой и ножом, но он не был таким робким. Он откусил кусочек и почувствовал, как с губ капнула малина. В эти дни его жизнь была почти такой же упадочной, как сейчас.

Когда он потянулся за салфеткой, то заметил карточку, торчащую из-под диспенсера. Чувствуя то странное принуждение, которое часто испытывают одинокие обедающие, чтобы выглядеть занятыми, он вытащил карточку и прочитал её.

_«Оракул(2) переехал._

_Новый адрес: Казимир Купер, Делфи-стрит, 43, Лондон»_.

Что же такое Оракул? Может быть, брокер или финансовый консультант. Может быть, книжный магазин «нью-эйдж». Студия йоги. Галерея виртуальной реальности. Кафе.

Адрес, улица, которую он не знал. Это было в самом Лондоне, так что, вероятно, биржевой маклер, хотя обычно у тех были более чопорные имена. Маленькая загадка. Он сунул карточку в карман, сунул в рот последний кусочек датского пирога и допил кофе.

Был час дня, и в кафе уже начинали собираться люди. Рабочие пчёлы возвращались в улей, им нужно было что-то делать, кого-то видеть, отправлять электронные письма. Сегодня у него не было физиотерапии, так что ему нечего было делать. Он выбросил стаканчик и салфетку в мусорное ведро и вышел на улицу.

Его целью было убить время. Чем дольше он избегал возвращаться в свою квартиру, тем больше чувствовал себя нормальным человеком. Может быть, ему нужно новое место для жизни, подумал он. Но в Лондоне он мало что мог себе позволить. Он и так уже слишком много тратил на свою маленькую комнатку — кровать, ванну и единственную конфорку.

Через дорогу он заметил книжный магазин, в котором часто бывал, когда был студентом. _«Новая идея»_ гласила вывеска. Он выглядел как настоящий старомодный книжный магазин, из тех, что быстро разоряются, а не из тех, что были заполнены канцелярскими принадлежностями, календарями и поздравительными открытками, с несколькими книгами по углам. _Нечто новое_. Ну, это может быть небольшой шаг в этом направлении.

Войдя, он обнаружил, что это на самом деле букинистический магазин. Книги в мягких обложках на полках, учебники в задней части, бестселлеры в твёрдом переплете несколько лет спустя после выхода, организованного автором. Несколько журналов в пластиковых пакетах, коробка с компакт-дисками групп, которых никто не помнил.

Здесь было не пыльно и не душно, а немного убого, как в магазинах, где ему теперь приходилось покупать подержанную одежду. Он чувствовал себя как дома среди старых книг, потрёпанный армейский доктор с четырьмя фунтами и мелочью в кармане, которых должно было хватить на неделю.

Он осмотрел полки с книгами в мягких обложках в поисках детектива или детективного романа. Он заходил за книгами в библиотеку, чтобы было что почитать по вечерам, но это не было потворством. Покупка потрёпанной книги в мягкой обложке тоже вряд ли была потворством, хотя ему придётся экономить до конца недели, если он потратит хоть немного денег. Датский пирог уже забрал большую часть его дневной нормы, и он ещё не придумал, как пообедать.

Преисполненный решимости насладиться своим новым опытом, он пробирался между стеллажами. Рядом с кассой ему бросилась в глаза надпись _«Оракул» Л. О. Пакса_. Обложка, на которой была изображена женщина в развевающемся греческом платье на фоне звёзд, обмотанная прозрачной пластиковой лентой, какой люди используют для коробок. Он открыл обложку и посмотрел на титульный лист. _Книги Казимира Купера, Инк, 1961_.

Что-то мимолётное не давало ему покоя, что-то на краю памяти, на кончике языка. Он за ним потянулся, и оно отступило. Покачав головой, он открыл первую страницу.

− Вы собираетесь это купить? − Кассирша смотрела на него.

− Что?

− Вы смотрите на неё уже пять минут. − Ей было за шестьдесят, решил он, немолодая хиппи с длинной седой косой, которая, возможно, когда-то была блондинкой. На ней была футболка с надписью «Металлика».

Он принял решение и полез в карман за мелочью. 

− Вы верите в предсказания?

− Конечно, − ответила она, улыбаясь. − Моя бабушка может предсказать судьбу по Библии. Однажды, когда мне было лет тринадцать, я гуляла с мальчиком. Мне ещё не разрешали встречаться, но он всё время приглашал меня на свидания, так что я нашла себе подружку, которая меня прикрывала. Как бы то ни было, на следующее утро я вхожу в дверь, а там бабушка со своей Библией, готовая прочесть мне мою судьбу. И знаете что? Она открывается прямо на странице, где говорится о делах плоти и грешниках, идущих в ад.

Он протянул ей свою монету. 

− Вы сознались?

Она покачала головой. 

− Она почти стёрла эту страницу, перелистывая её столько раз. Хотя иногда я так и делаю, будто пытаюсь что-то решить. Вам не обязательно пользоваться Библией. Однажды я воспользовалась телефонной книгой. Так я познакомилась со своим парнем. − Она протянула ему квитанцию. − Вот как вы это делаете. − Закрыв глаза, она открыла книгу и ткнула пальцем в страницу. − А теперь прочтите.

Это была страница 221. Она гласила _«В летнее время они будут играть большинство дней в крокет»_.

− Что вы хотите этим сказать?

Она пожимает плечами. 

− Зависит от того, о чём вы спрашивали.

− Ну, я ничего не спрашивал о крокете.

− Это не даст вам точного ответа, − сказала она. − Это как сны, понимаете? Если вам снится поезд, это означает, что кто-то из ваших знакомых умрёт.

− Так что же означает крокет?

Она улыбнулась и опустила голову. 

− Чтобы играть, надо иметь шары.

Он рассмеялся. 

− Спасибо за совет.

Он разогрел остатки китайской еды на ужин. Он уже прочитал половину книги, рассказывающей о пришельцах, выдававших себя за людей и проникающих в викторианское общество. Странная книга, но её оказалось трудно бросить.

Его печенье с предсказанием судьбы всё ещё ожидало, когда его откроют; он забыл о нём, спеша на утренний прием к психотерапевту. _«Может быть, дело в крокете»_ , − подумал он, улыбаясь. Хотя обычно он приберегал его до утра, он решил, что заслужил награду. Он снял обёртку и раскрыл его. Никто на самом деле не любил печенье с предсказаниями, но он всегда думал, что если удача была хорошей, вы должны были съесть печенье, иначе оно не сбудется.

Он вытряхнул из крошек бумажку _«Если вы ни на что не решаетесь, то ничего и не получите». Счастливые числа: 73, 46, 23, 19_.

Не крокет, но, конечно, о шарах, метафорически. Он съел печенье.

Когда наступила полночь, он выключил лампу для чтения. Пришельцы захватили все правительства мира, и оставалось только гадать, решат ли они уничтожить планету или позволят всем играть в крокет. Несмотря на то, что он читал уже пару часов, он, казалось, не приблизился к концу. История просто тянулась и тянулась. Только что они были в средневековой церкви в Германии, а в следующую секунду уже летели в Лас-Вегас.

Он не спал много, впрочем он всегда спал плохо. Слишком много кошмаров, чтобы сон был спасением. Год назад он знал, кто он такой. Он не лежал ночью без сна, думая о том, как всё могло бы быть. Он не зацикливался на упущенных возможностях.

 _«Когда я успел так испугаться? Когда я перестал рисковать?»_ Он знал ответ: это случилось, когда пуля пробила его непобедимость. Его отряд отступал, и он остановился, чтобы помочь упавшему товарищу. Опустившись на колени рядом с ним, он понял, что всё бесполезно. Мужчина истекал кровью. Даже если бы Джон вытащил его с поля боя, тот был бы уже мёртв к тому времени, как они достигли безопасного места. Солдат умирал и знал это. Джон остался рядом и что-то говорил. Он даже не помнил, что говорил, чтобы утешить его. Он помнил, как потускнели его глаза, как тот хрипел, и как умер.

Умом он понимал, что смерть − это конец любой жизни. У него и потом были умершие пациенты. Но он никогда ещё не переживал момент смерти так глубоко, так беспомощно. Он думал о своей собственной жизни, о смертности, которую он так легко переносил, пока вокруг него бушевала битва, будто это была игра, в которой можно было просто купить новую жизнь. _Все умирают_ − вот что придаёт жизни смысл.

Мгновение спустя он и сам умирал. Следующее, что он помнил, была больница в Ландштуле, Германия.

Он сел в постели и включил свет обратно. 11:59. Почти двенадцать.

Может быть, это была не та страница. Кассирша выбрала её, так что, возможно, это была её удача. Может быть, это была не та книга. Может, всё это чушь собачья. Или нет.

У него не было ни Библии, ни какой-либо другой книги. Либо _«Оракул»_ , либо ничего.

 _Как это можно сделать?_ На самом деле он не был суеверным. Ну, может быть, немного. Но так было со всеми. И если он собирался обратиться к книге в мягкой обложке, чтобы узнать, что ему следует сделать, чтобы вернуть свою жизнь, он намеревался сделать это должным образом.

Он закрыл глаза, перелистал страницы и задумался. _Зависит от того, какой у вас вопрос_. Он даже не был уверен, что сможет выразить это словами. Он хотел... Ему нужно было знать... У него была жизнь, которая ушла; и что теперь? Он был готов на что-то решиться, но на что он должен был решиться?

Где-то часы начали отбивать время.

Он выключил свет и заставил себя заснуть.

На следующий день у него была физиотерапия. Это было больно, но именно такая боль удерживала его на земле. Его тренер, Марк, был честен и уравновешен. Он подбадривал его, хвалил за успехи и бранил за лень.

Но даже Марк не мог понять, почему он хромает. Тренер заставлял его делать упражнения для укрепления ног, заставлял лежать ровно и проверял, всё ли он делает правильно. Марк смотрел, как тот ходит взад и вперёд, следя за его осанкой. Джон мог ходить, не хромая, но это было больно.

Марк покачал головой: 

− Даже не знаю. Может быть, хиропрактик сможет помочь.

Он подумал, сможет ли книга дать ему ответ.

Он шёл с тростью в руке. Марк предположил, что он неправильно пользуется тростью, что, возможно, слишком сильно опирается на неё, и это на самом деле ухудшает ситуацию. Поэтому он шёл медленно, держа трость в левой руке, как велел Марк, потому что хромал на правую сторону. _Сильная нога вперёд, опирайся на трость со стороны слабой ноги_. Это было трудно, потому что его левая рука была слабой. Он делал упражнения для своей руки и кисти, но повреждение нервов не сильно помогало более сильным мышцам. Не было никакой физической причины, почему у него болела нога; это было загадкой.

Он продолжал смотреть вперёд, машинально двигая тростью и ногами, перемещаясь _влево, вправо, влево, вправо_. Совсем как в армии, подумал он.

Посмотрев вперед, он увидел шары. Три шара, ломбард. Возможно, это совпадение, но он вспомнил о печеньке с предсказанием на прошлой неделе: _«Совпадений не бывает, Вселенная не так ленива»_. Он ломал голову над этой мудростью дольше, чем она того заслуживала. Это было просто печенье с предсказанием судьбы, а не тайна Вселенной.

Табличка на двери гласила: _«Джабез Уилсон, ломбард»_.

В витрине он увидел набор для игры в крокет: четыре молотка, четыре мяча, несколько калиток.

 _Чтобы играть, нужно иметь шары_. Он открыл дверь и вдохнул запах старых вещей. Войдя, он был встречен коренастым рыжеволосым мужчиной, который переставлял часы в футляре.

− Чем могу помочь? − спросил он.

 _«Меня сюда привёл дешёвый роман в мягкой обложке»_. Но он этого не сказал. 

− Просто осматриваюсь.

− Вы коллекционер?

− Не совсем так. − Он взглянул на его часы. − Я вижу, у вас с собой много чего ценного. Наверное, это первое, что люди закладывают, когда им нужны наличные.

Он молча кивнул. 

− И коллекции.

− А что это за коллекции?

− Что угодно. Люди собирают фарфор, монеты, марки, кости, спортивные карточки, фигурки героев, куклы, подписи, оригинальные издания, мрамор, керамику, произведения искусства, трубки, пепельницы, мебель, старинные игрушки, часы, фигурки собак... − Он указал на полки, стоявшие вдоль стен. − Люди умирают и оставляют все это барахло своим родственникам. Большинство из них не стоит много, поэтому они продают их за всё, что могут получить. Кто-то другой покупает это, умирает и оставляет своей семье. Я называю это кругом мусора. − Он с любопытством посмотрел на Джона. − Может быть, у вас есть что заложить. Вы никогда не знаете, сколько стоят вещи, пока не получите их оценку. Я могу посмотреть на всё, что у вас есть.

− Может быть. 

Родители не оставили ему ровно ничего. Сестра подарила ему телефон, от которого он не мог отказаться, потому что иногда ему действительно нужен был телефон. Никто никогда не звонил ему, но если кто-то и звонил, то он был готов.

Он попытался придумать, что ещё можно заложить. 

− А что самое интересное вам когда-либо приносили?

Джабез Уилсон улыбнулся. 

− Эта штука вон там. − Он подошёл к задней стене магазина, где стояло большое уродливое сооружение. Оно было около четырёх футов высотой, стеклянный ящик с манекеном в тюрбане внутри, одетым как мудрец и смотрящим в хрустальный шар. _«Спроси Золтана»_ − гласила надпись.

− На самом деле он стоит очень дорого, но кому нужна эта уродливая вещь в их доме? − сказал ростовщик. − Я храню его как нечто необычное. Он заставляет людей зайти в магазин. Вы хотите спросить его о чём-нибудь?

 _«Очень уродливое, дорогое печенье с предсказанием судьбы»_ , − подумал он. 

− А предсказания когда-нибудь сбываются?

Уилсон пожал плечами. 

− Никто никогда не возвращался, чтобы пожаловаться, так что, возможно, некоторые и сбывались. Он имеет ограниченное количество карт удачи, и все они не очень конкретны. Они стоят всего лишь пенни, так чего же вы ждёте?

Он вытащил из кармана монетку и сунул её в щель. Хрустальный шар начал мигать, руки мудреца начали двигаться. Примерно через десять секунд из передней части выскочила карточка.

 _Золтан сказал «Хотя вы сами не светитесь, вы − проводник света»_.

− Что вы хотите этим сказать? − Он показал карточку хозяину ломбарда.

Уилсон прочёл её и нахмурился. 

− Никогда раньше такого не видел. Звучит немного грубо.

Джон коротко рассмеялся. 

− Полагаю, это значит _не светиться_ в хорошем смысле.

Хозяин ломбарда вынул из кармана пенни и протянул его Джону.

− Попробуйте ещё раз.

Он снова опустил монету в щель, и снова мигающие огоньки показали, что Золтан задумался. Но никакой открытки не было.

Уилсон обошёл машину и проверил её заднюю часть. 

− Похоже, вам не повезло, так сказать. Больше никаких карт.

Уотсон воспринял это как предзнаменование. 

− Что ж, спасибо, что уделили мне время. Если я когда-нибудь наткнусь на какие-нибудь фигурки собачек или что-то в этом роде, я вам позвоню.

− Вот, − сказал хозяин ломбарда, протягивая ему монетку. − Счастливый пенни. Обе стороны − аверс.

Он сунул карточку и пенни в карман и ушёл.

По дороге домой он купил бутерброд с фалафелем, стараясь не думать о том, стоит ли снова покупать китайскую еду. Он включил маленький телевизор и вполглаза смотрел его за едой. В квартире почти не осталось еды. Даже дешёвая бутылка скотча исчезла.

Книга лежала на столе. Она выглядела зловеще, будто звала его открыть её.

Он вытряхнул содержимое карманов: печенье с предсказанием судьбы, двусторонний пенни, предсказание Золтана и визитная карточка.

_Оракул переехал. Новый адрес: Казимир Купер..._

Он отметил адрес, и что-то щёлкнуло. Он открыл книгу на титульном листе.

 _Книги Казимира Купера, Инк_.

Он посмотрел на листок с предсказанием судьбы: _«Совпадений не бывает»_.

Вселенная пыталась ему что-то сказать.

Теперь книга манила его к себе. Или, по крайней мере, ему казалось, что она манит его. Закрыв глаза, он перелистал страницы. Он не знал, как сказать, когда остановиться. Почувствует ли он что-нибудь? Внезапную интуицию? Может быть, ему следовало считать.

− Сейчас, − решительно сказал он, остановившись на странице и ткнув пальцем в случайную строку.

 _«Ваша встреча назначена на завтра в два часа. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь»_.

Реплика была из сцены, которую он просмотрел, потому что, казалось, ничего особенного не происходило. На самом деле, вся книга была довольно безобидной, несмотря на диковинный сюжет. В основном инопланетяне сидели вокруг и ели еду на вынос, обсуждая, насколько глупы люди, но всё же необходимы для их планов. Единственный человек, которого пригласили в их странное общество, думал, что он вступил в книжный клуб. Джон обнаружил, что отождествляет себя с этим персонажем, потому что его звали Джон, и у него, казалось, не было большой жизни. Инопланетяне говорили о греческой трагедии, ходили по магазинам, играли в крокет. Когда книжный Джон начал подозревать своих новых друзей, он записался на приём к психиатру, чтобы выяснить, не сходит ли он с ума.

− Я _схожу с ума_ , − пробормотал реальный Джон, глядя на визитку. Закрыв книгу, он стал искать место, куда можно было бы положить её, чтобы она не давила ему на голову. В квартире имелась короткая столешница с одной конфоркой; под ней стоял маленький холодильник, какой можно найти в гостиничном номере. С тех пор как он выпил остатки молока этим утром, тот был пуст. Он положил книгу в холодильник, забрался на свою узкую кровать и выключил свет.

Он проснулся через несколько часов, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом. Сев на кровати, он посмотрел на часы. 2:00.

Это был всего лишь сон, но не такой, как все остальные. Он бежал по коридорам, держа в руках пистолет. Кто-то должен был умереть, и только он мог предотвратить это.

 _Просто сон_ , сказал он себе. Сон со зданием с бесконечными коридорами был в новинку. Вероятно, это что-то символизировало. Возможно, его неспособность найти свой путь в бессмысленной жизни. Постепенно его сердцебиение замедлилось. Он поёжился.

 _«Уже завтра»_ , − подумал он. Начался ещё один день, и он уже начался плохо. Он спустил ноги с кровати и сделал полдюжины шагов к своему крошечному туалету. Войдя в него, он помочился, а затем ополоснул лицо холодной водой и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

 _На день старше_. Боже, теперь дни тянулись медленно. Однообразие их размыло время, как акварель под дождём. Он вспомнил, как в детстве с нетерпением ждал чего-то особенного, Рождества или летних каникул. Эти дни тянулись, будто они должны были замедлиться и остановиться перед ожидаемым угощением. Его дни теперь казались такими же медленными, но предвидеть было нечего. Странно, подумал он, как быстро пролетели его дни в Афганистане, наполненные кровью, смертью и страхом. Время, казалось, имело свои собственные правила, ускоряясь и замедляясь по своему усмотрению.

Он стянул с себя пропотевшее бельё, положил его в кучу грязной одежды и надел сухое. _Скоро будет стирка_.

Он выпил стакан воды.

 _Это завтра_.

 _«Ваша встреча назначена на завтра в два часа»_. Часы показывали 2:11 утра, всего одиннадцать минут прошло с тех пор, как он проснулся так внезапно, словно зазвонил будильник.

Если верить книжному предсказанию, в два часа ночи должно что-то произойти. Возможно, встреча с судьбой. Он сидел, прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию, наблюдая, как огни проезжающих машин скользят по голому полу. Он отсчитал девять минут. 2:20. Глубокий вдох. Он дождался, как часы покажут 2:21, вздохнул и снова улёгся в постель.

 _«Хорошо_ », − подумал он. Больше никаких совпадений. Теперь всё будет нормально. Ни предсказаний судьбы, ни гороскопов, ни оракулов. Просто день за днём... ничего.

Разочарованный, он заснул.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − https://d2t88cihvgacbj.cloudfront.net/manage/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Raspberry-Cream-Cheese-Danish-6.jpg?x11740  
(2) − Ора́кул (лат. oraculum, от oro — «говорю, прошу») − наиболее распространённая в античности форма прорицания, состоявшая в том, что предсказание от имени божества по запросу верующих оглашал специальный жрец, который и именовался оракулом.


	2. Предсказатель

На завтрак еды уже не осталось: ни молока, ни варенья, ни яиц. В маленьком холодильнике лежала только книга. Он налил воды в чайник, достал из коробки последний пакетик чая и бросил его в кружку. Он сохранит использованный пакетик и выпьет ещё чаю позже, пусть тот и будет слабым. В буфете ждали своего часа банка бобов и пакетик «Супер-лапши». Два ужина. У него оставалось два дня до пенсии.

Никакого завтрака, решил он. Только чай. В кармане у него всё ещё оставалось несколько монет, но тратить их до последнего пенни, пока не пришёл чек, казалось дурной приметой. Если отбросить суеверия, это породит нехорошую привычку к перерасходу. Если он тратил больше, чем рассчитывал, ему потом приходилось туго. Сегодня, завтра − один приём пищи.

Он был голоден, поэтому ему нужно было придумать, чем занять своё время. От ходьбы он проголодается ещё больше. Может быть, пойти в библиотеку, почитать все газеты и найти роман, чтобы полностью в него погрузиться. «У них был новый роман Тома Клэнси», − подумал он. Или, может быть, он перечитает ту книгу об экспедиции Шеклтона на Южный полюс. Никаких книг о пришельцах. Он устал от этих ублюдков, а ведь даже не дочитал книгу.

Он сделал глоток чая, ещё раз макнул пакетик и положил его на блюдце. Обернув нитку вокруг ложки, он осторожно потянул за неё, а затем заметил, что пакетик, его последний пакетик чая, разорвался. _«Вот что получается, когда покупаешь самую дешёвую марку»_ , − подумал он. _«Экономия всегда даёт обратный эффект»_. Глядя в кружку, он изучал узор, оставленный чаинками на дне. Это выглядело почти как...

У него зазвонил телефон. Это было беспрецедентно. Даже Гарри так и не удосужилась позвонить ему с тех пор, как отдала ему телефон, подарок от своей бывшей жены, которую теперь презирала. У него не было назначено никаких встреч ни сегодня, ни завтра, так что это не было одним из тех раздражающих напоминаний роботов.

− Джон Ватсон, − сказал он.

− Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, − произнёс чей-то голос. Настоящий, человеческий голос. Женский. − Я звоню, чтобы напомнить вам о сегодняшней встрече.

− Сегодня?

− Да, в два.

− В два?

− В два часа дня.

− Э-э-э... Я не помню, чтобы мы договаривались о встрече.

− Я записала вас, − сообщила женщина. − Госпожа Мора примет вас в два часа. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь.

Прежде чем он успел спросить, звонок закончился. Он взглянул на номер: (020) 7346-2319.

Он нажал кнопку _«повторного набора»_. Он позвонил три раза и вышел на автоответчик. Заговорил другой женский голос:

 _− Это офис «Оракула» на Казимира Купера. Если это чрезвычайная ситуация, пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь книгой. Если это не чрезвычайная ситуация, посмотрите на свои чайные листья. Если вам нужно поговорить с оракулом, пожалуйста, нажмите 2, чтобы записаться на приём. Если у вас уже назначена встреча, пожалуйста, будьте оперативны. Обратите внимание, что наш адрес изменился. Сейчас мы находимся на улице Дельфи(1), 43_.

Он положил трубку, сел и задумался. Ничего подобного с ним раньше не случалось.

Встреча − для чего? С кем? С оракулом?

Теперь его любопытство было задето. Впереди долгий скучный день, и это может стать развлечением.

С другой стороны, его жизнь ещё не была чрезвычайной, так что, возможно, ответ находился на дне его кружки. Он выпил чай, оставив на дне небольшое количество жидкости и закрутил листья. Может быть, три раза. А что потом? Он перевернул кружку вверх дном на блюдце, а затем поставил её на место. Он ничего не знал о чтении чайных листьев. Нужно что-то увидеть, цифру, число, букву? Он и сам не знал. Чайные листья могут выглядеть как угодно. Как и трещины в потолке, это может быть всё, что он захочет. Может быть, это было силой внушения. Исполнением желаний. Сейчас он жалел, что не позавтракал и что его последний чайный пакетик разорвался.

Он заглянул внутрь кружки. Слегка неровная линия чайных листьев окружала дно кружки.

Это был ноль. Или буква «О», или круг.

Ноль. _Моя жизнь − это большой ноль_. Большую часть времени он чувствовал себя пустым и бесполезным.

 _О, восклицание удивления, или восторга, или... чего угодно_. О, чёрт.

 _О, символ кислорода_. Ну, по крайней мере, у него его было достаточно. Дыхание всё ещё было свободным.

 _Круг, символ времени_. Этого у него тоже было предостаточно. Ему нужно было чем-то его заполнить.

 _О, объятие_. Он не из тех, кто любит обниматься, решил он.

 _Дыра, чёрная дыра, дыра в заднице, дыра от пули_.

 _Пончик_.

Несмотря на голод, он надеялся, что это предсказывает пончик. Или рогалик.

Чтобы не думать о еде, он включил на телефоне напоминание, что нужно идти на встречу и успеть вовремя _(два-ноль-ноль)_ , как ему советовали. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он схватил свою стопку маленьких предсказаний и сунул их в карман. Он надел куртку, взял трость и вышел. Хотя в этой убогой квартирке _(дыре)_ красть особо нечего, он запер дверь _(замочную скважину)_ , решительно прошёл по коридору и вышел через парадную дверь своего дома. _О радость!_ _Ещё один день в Великом Круге жизни_.

Небо было серым, но в этом не было ничего нового для Лондона. По крайней мере, дождя не было. До библиотеки было минут пятнадцать езды. Он взял трость в левую руку и пошёл.

Когда он добрался до библиотеки, начался дождь. Жаль, что чайные листья не предупредили его. В Лондоне дождь редко бывает ливнем, но у него не было зонтика. К счастью, он оказался в библиотеке прежде, чем успел промокнуть. Один маленький кусочек удачи.

Ещё немного удачи улыбнулось ему, когда он вошёл в вестибюль.

− Хотите пончик? − спросила его женщина, указывая на стол, заваленный всевозможными пончиками: с посыпкой, с корицей и глазурью. У него потекли слюнки. − Сегодня у нас в гостях Бартоломью Бейкер, автор _«Пончиковой Камасутры»_.

Улыбнувшись его озадаченному взгляду, она объяснила: 

− Это поваренная книга. Съешьте пончик. А ещё у нас есть кофе.

Он съел два пончика с посыпкой, плюс выпил кофе со сливками и подумал о третьем пончике. Он вернётся за ним позже, когда будет проходить через вестибюль. Он направился к стеллажам, чтобы найти книгу.

Повинуясь внезапной прихоти, он заглянул в каталог, чтобы посмотреть, какие ещё книги мог написать Л. О. Пакс. Это было старомодное отделение, с деревянными шкафами, полными ящиков с карточками, насаженными на палочки. Он открыл ящик с надписью _Пэ-Пф_ и перевернул карточки: _Пью, Пьюитт, Пьютер, Пейтон, Пфафф_.

Он спросил у библиотекаря: 

− Не могли бы вы поискать автора в интернете? Кажется, в вашем каталоге его нет.

− Вряд ли, − ответила женщина. − В нашем каталоге представлены все книги системы, охватывающей весь Лондон.

− Пожалуйста, проверьте. Его зовут Л. О. Пакс.

Она набрала имя, когда он произнёс его по буквам. 

− Ничего. Вы уверен, что это не Пекс?

− Нет, у меня есть его книга. Это Пакс.

− Я не знаю, что вам сказать. Есть много книг, и у нас нет всех. Если бы это была небольшая типография или частная книга, она, возможно, никогда не попала бы в библиотечную систему. Где вы нашли эту книгу?

− В букинистическом магазине. Она была напечатана в 1961 году.

Она пожала плечами. 

− Простите.

В стопках художественной литературы он нашёл шпионский роман, который не читал, и устроился в кресле. Когда его телефон напомнил о себе, он только что закончил последнюю страницу.

В вестибюле больше не было пончиков, и он пошёл дальше, чтобы успеть на поезд в город. На его билете ещё оставалось несколько поездок. Может быть, он придумает, куда пойти завтра, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о своём желудке.

Дельфи-стрит находилась в стороне от Галифакса, недалеко от финансового района. Поезд опаздывал, так что было уже больше двух, когда он вышел на улицу. Ему потребовалось ещё несколько минут, чтобы решить, что это за здание, так как улица, казалось, шла от 37 до 45. Между этими номерами был проход. _Нужно идти быстро_. Наконец, опасаясь, что будет слишком поздно, чтобы узнать, что это за «Оракул», он спустился в переулок.

В конце переулка стояло здание под номером 43. «Казимир Купер, ООО».

Было 2:21 пополудни, когда он вошёл в дверь. В зале ожидания никого не было. Секретарша, молодая женщина в розовых очках и с фиолетовыми волосами, терпеливо смотрела на него. Он смутился. _«Как я спрошу оракула?»_

− Э-э-э... У меня назначена встреча. Извините, я немного опоздал. Поезд, знаете ли...

Она широко улыбнулась. 

− Доктор Ватсон? Госпожа Мора ждёт вас.

− Я не совсем уверен... − _Что я здесь делаю_ могло быть тем, как он хотел закончить это предложение. Но он этого не сделал. Она ждала его, и всё было прекрасно, нормально, абсолютно разумно и рационально. − Есть ли какая-нибудь анкета, которую я должен заполнить?

− Нет, вы можете войти прямо сейчас.

В этом был какой-то странный смысл. Любой надёжный оракул уже знал бы о нём всё.

Когда он вошёл в кабинет оракула, то ожидал увидеть пожилую женщину с седыми волосами, которая излучала мудрость и финансовую хватку, которыми заслужила этот титул. Или, возможно, женщина, носящая бусы, сжигающая благовония и поющая. Но в комнате никого не было. Зазвонил телефон.

− Да? − осторожно позвал он. − Мисс Мора?

Раздался голос: 

− Где вы?

− Я здесь, в вашем кабинете. Где вы?

Из-под стола показалась голова. Молодая женщина, стройная, темнокожая, с большими карими глазами и короткими чёрными волосами. Она говорила в древний раскладной телефон. 

− Я пришлю Дейдру с бумагами. Пока, − захлопнув телефон, она встала. − Он звонил, − объяснила она. − Я по ошибке выбросила их в мусорное ведро.

− Понятно.

Протянув руку, она шагнула к нему. 

− А вы кто?

Её рука была не больше детской. На самом деле она была не намного выше пятиклассницы.

− Я Джон Ватсон.

− Ох. − Она на мгновение нахмурилась, глядя на него. − Чего вы хотите?

Для него было необычно смотреть сверху вниз на кого-то, кто не был ребёнком. Большую часть своей юности он провёл, глядя на девушек снизу вверх. Став взрослым, он подсчитал, что двадцать один процент всех женщин и восемьдесят шесть процентов всех мужчин были выше его. Будучи капитаном в армии, он уважал многих людей, которым должен был отдавать приказы. У него была очень хорошая осанка и голос, который мог в мгновение ока превратиться из спокойного в адский. Как гражданский человек, он не считал свой рост преимуществом или недостатком, но, глядя сверху вниз на мисс Мору, которая, по его оценке, едва достигала четырех футов девяти дюймов, он внезапно понял, что чувствует себя высоким человеком.

− У меня назначена встреча на два часа.

− Садитесь. − Она присела на край стола, вероятно, чтобы получить преимущество в росте.

− Вы ведь оракул, верно?

− Это то, что вы хотели узнать?

− Я никогда раньше не посещал оракулов. Я не знаю, как это работает.

− Во-первых, вас здесь не было бы, если бы вы не считали меня оракулом. Во-вторых, ответы того стоят.

− Сколько?

− Зависит от вопроса.

− У меня с собой не так уж много наличных.

− Вы спрашиваете о деньгах?

− Нет, не совсем так...

− Тогда забудьте про наличные. За деньги можно купить только ответы.

− Я не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

− Это традиция − приносить подарок, символизирующий ваш вопрос. Когда-то мы требовали принести в жертву козла, но теперь есть постановления о подобных вещах.

Она подошла к металлическому шкафу с папками и выдвинула верхний ящик. Встав на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, она вытащила что-то синее. Пенис. Точнее, фаллоимитатор. 

− У многих мужчин есть вопросы о сексе, ну, вы понимаете, о том, почему они ничего не получают, поэтому они приносят мне пенисы. − Она протянула его ему. − Они бывают разных цветов, знаете ли.

Он покачал головой. 

− Я не... Я не...

Пожав плечами, она бросила пенис обратно в ящик и вытащила куклу, соску и погремушку. 

− Женщины часто хотят узнать, почему они не могут забеременеть. А ещё люди всегда хотят знать, изменяют ли им любовники. − Она показала ему пару игральных костей. − Краплёные, − сказала она.

− Я ничего не принёс. Я не знал, что должен был это сделать.

Она закрыла ящик. 

− Ваш вопрос о еде? Я ещё не обедала.

− Простите. Мой вопрос не о еде. Кстати, как вы получили эту работу? − Он понял, что сначала надо было спросить о верительных грамотах. На стене у неё не висело ни одного диплома. Были ли там школы оракулов?

− Я работаю здесь уже около пяти лет. До этого я работала в парикмахерской «Ксавье», а господин Казимир был одним из моих клиентов. Я часто давала ему советы по поводу инвестиций. Мои советы всегда были хороши, так что в конце концов он предложил мне работу. У меня есть лицензия брокера, так что если вам когда-нибудь понадобится совет по инвестициям, я могу вам помочь.

− Я имею в виду, как вы стали оракулом?

− Это наследственное. Моя мать была оракулом, а до неё − моя бабушка.

− У вас много работы?

Она нахмурилась. 

− Вы задаёте слишком много вопросов.

− О, простите. Вы берёте плату за вопрос, или по часам, или...

− Просто скажите мне, что привело вас сюда сегодня.

− Боюсь, это немного сбивает с толку. Я всё время получаю все эти знаки, и я не знаю, как их интерпретировать. Я не очень суеверен, но...

− Так и есть. Все такие. Какие знаки?

Он облизнул губы. 

− Ну, сегодня утром у меня был круг в чайных листьях, и кто-то в библиотеке дал мне пончик.

− Круги из чайных листьев на самом деле довольно редки. Они дали вам один пончик или два? Была ли на них посыпка?

− Она сказала, что я могу съесть столько, сколько захочу. Я взял два. Оба были с посыпкой. Её было много, но я её стряхнул. Нет никакого способа съесть пончик с посыпкой, не испачкавшись в ней.

− Хороший выбор. Я ненавижу сахарную пудру, − убеждённо сказала она. − А что ещё?

− Печенье с предсказанием судьбы. − Он вытащил бумажки, немного удивлённый тем, что она так серьёзно отнеслась к пончикам. − Одна говорит что-то о совпадениях. Довольно загадочно, но мне кажется, что в последнее время у меня много совпадений. И вот последнее: _«Если вы ни на что не решаетесь, вы ничего не получаете». Счастливые числа: 73, 46, 23,19_. Подождите... это же ваш номер телефона?

− Да. − Она взяла в руки предсказание Золтана. − _«Хотя вы сами не светитесь, вы − проводник света»_.

− Это звучит немного оскорбительно, вам не кажется? − спросил он.

− Нет. Это просто означает, что вам нужно найти кого-то светящегося, кому требуется проводник.

− Как мне это сделать?

− Может, вам стоит поискать в тёмных местах? Подвалы, подземелье, может быть, морг или что-то в этом роде. Фотолаборатория. Вы могли бы заняться фотографией. Или попробуйте осмотреться во время очередного отключения электричества. Где вы нашли Золтана? Их осталось не так уж много.

− В ломбарде.

Она задумчиво кивнула. 

− Интересно. Что заставило вас зайти туда?

− Шары. Я имею в виду, у меня есть эта книга, и кассирша рассказывала мне, как можно использовать книгу, чтобы предсказывать судьбу...

− Библиомантия, − подсказала она. − Что это была за книга?

− Она называется _«Оракул»_. Я нашел её в букинистическом магазине. И вот такое совпадение...

− Как назывался магазин подержанных книг?

− _«Новая идея»_. А мой гороскоп сказал, что я должен попробовать что-то новое.

− Шары, − произнесла она. − Ваш вопрос о сексе?

− Нет. Я имею в виду, было бы неплохо найти кого-нибудь...

− Значит, ваш вопрос о любви?

− Даже не знаю. На самом деле я надеялся, что вы поможете мне разобраться в этом. В книге говорилось что-то о крокете, что казалось неуместным, пока я не увидел шары, поэтому и вошёл внутрь. Поскольку книга называлась _«Оракул_ », я спросил кассиршу... 

− Вы купили эту книгу? Вы её читали?

− Да. Она лежит у меня в холодильнике. И нет, я её ещё не закончил. Но это ещё одно странное совпадение. Издатель − Казимир Купер.

Она кивнула. 

− И?.. Может быть, в книге сказано что-нибудь ещё?

− У меня нет большого опыта в биб... Библио... В том, что вы сказали. Так что, возможно, я всё сделал неправильно. Но я попробовал это сделать во второй раз около двух часов дня, а потом мне позвонили из вашего офиса сегодня утром, и вот я здесь.

Она села в большое кожаное вращающееся кресло за столом, сложила руки и наклонилась к нему.

− Я буду честна, − сказала она. − Оракулы всегда славились своей таинственностью. Впрочем, мы не совсем виноваты. Люди нетерпеливы. Они приходят с идеей того, что им нужно знать, с вопросом, который решит для них всё. Обычно это неправильный вопрос. Вот почему ответы не имеют для них смысла. Оракул всегда знает, в чём заключается истинный вопрос, знаете вы это или нет.

− Откуда вы знаете?

Она пожала плечами. 

− Собираю данные, проверяю шансы. Большинство человеческих проблем сводится к нескольким основным вопросам. Секс, деньги, власть.

Он покачал головой. 

− Это не может быть так просто.

− Конечно, это так. Вот вам пример. На прошлой неделе ко мне приходила женщина. Её вопрос: _Должна ли я выйти замуж за своего парня или держаться за кого-то получше?_ Что мне нужно знать, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос?

− Ну, я полагаю, вам нужно знать кое-что о её характере и о её парне.

Она пренебрежительно махнула рукой. 

− Не нужно. Я не психолог. А что ещё?

− Даже не знаю. Я не думаю, что кто-то может предсказать что-то подобное. Если вы хорошо разбираетесь в людях, вы, вероятно, могли бы сказать ей, каковы её шансы с этим парнем, но как вы можете знать, с кем она может встретиться в будущем?

− Шансы, − сказала она. − Я знала, где она живёт, её возраст, доход, профессию. Исходя из этих данных, я могла рассчитать её шансы на профессиональный рост или переезд в другой город. А потом просто определила переменные − процент одиноких и женатых в данном городе, уровень браков и разводов в различных профессиях, статистику совместимости, экономические прогнозы, рождаемость и т. д. Очень просто.

− Что вы ей сказали?

− Выходите за него замуж, но ждите, что лет через шесть у него будет роман.

− И сколько времени вам понадобилось, чтобы это понять?

Она скромно улыбнулась. 

− Три минуты. Впрочем, я дала ей поболтать минут двадцать. Люди всегда не доверяют ответу, который приходит слишком быстро. Им нужно немного дыма и зеркал, чтобы поверить, что это законно.

− Какова ваша вероятность успеха?

Она выглядела немного оскорблённой. 

− Я не даю неверных ответов. Люди − просто идиоты. − Взяв в руки кружку, она заглянула внутрь и сказала: − Кофе. − Повернувшись к двери, она крикнула: − Дейдра!

Девушка в розовых очках подошла к двери. 

− Да, мисс Мора?

− Я бы выпила кофе.

− Сейчас. − Девушка исчезла. Джон слышал, как в соседней комнате включили кран с водой.

− Не извиняйтесь, − сказала оракул.

Озадаченный, он на мгновение застыл с открытым ртом. 

− За что?

− Вы как раз собирались извиниться за свой скептицизм. Всё нормально. Как и большинство людей.

− Мне просто трудно поверить, что кто-то может так быстро вычислять шансы, не используя компьютер.

Она пожала плечами. 

− Это то, чем я занимаюсь. Теперь давайте поговорим. Скажите мне, что привело вас сюда.

− Я просто хочу знать, − вздохнул он. − Что означают все эти мелочи? Всё это так странно, это должно что-то значить.

− Хорошо, я думаю, что смогу соединить все точки над i. Что вы мне предлагаете?

− Даже не знаю. Мой вопрос такой неопределённый...

− Расплывчатые вопросы дают конкретные ответы, и наоборот.

− Ох, хорошо. − Он молча кивнул. − Мой вопрос не совсем о деньгах, хотя я не отказался бы, если бы их было больше. Я думаю, что мне придётся найти соседа по квартире или переехать куда-нибудь за пределы Лондона. И дело тут не в сексе или любви, хотя это было бы неплохо. Это просто... Я чувствую, что нахожусь на распутье и не знаю, куда идти. Я боюсь сделать выбор, который изменит мою жизнь, не понимая, что это будет означать.

Дейдра принесла кофе. Оракул заглянула в чашку. 

− Я имела в виду чай, − сказала она. 

Девушка нахмурилась. 

− У нас нет чайных пакетиков. − Секретарша оставила кофе и вышла.

Вздохнув, оракул повернулась к Джону. 

− Я ещё не обедала. У вас ведь нет печенья, правда?

Он дерзко ей улыбнулся. 

− Разве вы этого ещё не знаете? Я имею в виду, что вы оракул и всё такое... Простите...

− В любом случае, − сказала она, нахмурившись. − Перекрёсток. Все варианты таковы. Большинство людей просто выбирают то, что наиболее удобно, женятся на человеке, с которым встречаются, остаются на той же работе, надеются на повышение. Для вас всё гораздо проще. − Она взяла двусторонний пенни. − Я возьму его.

− А что он символизирует?

− Нерешительность. Потребность в ясности. Страх перемен. Независимо от того, сколько раз вы переворачиваете его, он всегда приземляется на аверс, устраняя необходимость выбора.

Он молча кивнул. 

− Всё в порядке. Он ваш. Каков же ваш ответ?

Она встала, открыла ящик и бросила туда монетку. 

− Мой ответ будет конкретным, но сейчас он может не иметь для вас смысла. Со временем вы всё поймёте. Держите свой разум открытым. И не возвращайтесь и не подавайте на меня в суд. Вы не получите разъяснений, если до этого дойдёт. Этот корабль уже отплыл.

− Я понимаю. Я приму всё, что вы мне скажете.

− Хорошо. Во-первых....

− Погодите, а вы не собираетесь использовать карты Таро, хрустальный шар или что-нибудь в этом роде?

− Дым и зеркала. Я использую их только для тех, кто любит такие вещи. Я могу сказать, что вы − парень без глупостей, так что я просто скажу вам прямо.

Он наклонился вперёд, его желудок сжался, зная, что она собирается объяснить смысл его жизни.

− Во-первых... Перестаньте есть печенье с предсказаниями. На самом деле это всего лишь мука и немного сахара. А использовать их для предсказания будущего − всё равно что звонить не по тем номерам и просить совета.

− Это... а как насчёт гороскопов?

— Нет, просто... не надо. Разумно ли думать, что одна двенадцатая часть населения Земли, все 583,3 миллиона человек, нуждаются в поиске нового хобби или воссоединении со старым другом, просто основываясь на том, что они родились в один и тот же месяц? Забудьте о гороскопах. − Она закатила глаза. − Раки такие доверчивые.

− Ладно, вы сказали _во-первых_ , значит, должно быть что-то ещё.

− Да. Во-вторых, вам нужно завтра же отправиться в какое-нибудь новое место и поговорить с первым человеком, который заговорит с вами.

− Здесь живёт восемь миллионов человек, и никто из них не разговаривает с незнакомцами.

− Сделайте это, − сказала она.

− Этот человек будет кем-то важным?

− Необязательно. Но он укажет вам новое направление.

− Хорошо. Никакого печенья с предсказаниями, пойти куда-нибудь, поговорить с кем-нибудь. Новое направление. И это всё?

− Предсказания всегда состоят из трёх частей, − ответила она. − Моё третье и последнее предсказание таково: поищите кого-нибудь светящегося. Этот человек будет находиться в тёмном месте. Он станет вашей второй половинкой, человеком, с которым вам суждено провести всю свою жизнь, человеком, который изменит вашу жизнь.

− Вы имеете в виду человека, который фосфоресцирует? Должен ли я принести ультрафиолет для проверки?

− Вы слишком прямолинейны, Джон. − Она печально заглянула в свою кофейную кружку.

− Я не знаю, как работает предсказание. Вот почему я спрашиваю. Могу ли я вернуться, если у меня возникнут ещё вопросы?

− Если хотите. Если вы не сможете записаться на приём, воспользуйтесь книгой, но только в случае крайней необходимости.

− Что квалифицируется как чрезвычайная ситуация?

− О чрезвычайной ситуации обычно сигнализируют сирены. Выстрелы. Околосмертные переживания.

Он доковылял до ближайшей железнодорожной станции, держа трость не в той руке. Часть его мозга говорила ему, что он был суеверным, сентиментальным идиотом, чтобы поверить в то, что она ему сказала. Он романтически связал воедино отдельные события, которые были совершенно случайными. Другая часть его мозга говорила ему, что у него кишка тонка, что если он не последует её совету, то не сможет узнать, был ли тот настоящим ответом на его страдания.

Страдания. Вот что это было. Чувство, что он ничего не значит, что никто не будет скучать по нему, если он возьмёт пистолет и покончит с собой.

Он не был голоден, но выбирая между «Супер-лапшой» и бобами, решился на лапшу, просто чтобы не проснуться голодным позже.

В ту ночь он лежал в своей узкой постели, стараясь ни о чём не думать.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Предсказатель (англ).


	3. Светящийся

Утром он немного пришёл в себя. Его не просили делать ничего странного или необычного. _Сходите в какое-нибудь новое место_. Это было бы нетрудно. В Лондоне можно найти много мест, где он не бывал. _Поговорите с первым человеком, который заговорит с вами_. Он был (и оставался) дружелюбным человеком. Если кто-то заговорит с ним, у него не будет причин не отвечать. Всему своё время. Он мог бы сделать это сначала, а потом побеспокоиться о том, чтобы позже найти кого-то светящегося.

У него была старая карта, которую он нашёл на автобусной остановке. Люди всё ещё использовали бумагу для таких вещей. Ей было всего несколько лет, но и Лондону тоже немало. Это сойдёт. Он разложил её на столе, закрыл глаза и ткнул пальцем.

Тот приземлился в Британском музее. Удивительно, но он никогда там не бывал. Всё то время, что он провёл в Лондоне, он был студентом, у него было мало времени для музеев, концертов или чего-то культурного. Ну, он мог бы пойти туда сегодня. В худшем случае он потратил бы несколько часов на изучение истории. Возможно, ему будет о чём поговорить, если он когда-нибудь кого-нибудь встретит. И это было бесплатно.

Он сел на поезд, вышел на станции «Рассел-парк» и пошёл пешком в музей. Он потратил несколько минут на разглядывание людей, по какой-то причине решивших, что сегодня музей будет хорошим развлечением. В залах музея он встретил несколько родителей с детьми, группу школьников и полдюжины пожилых пар. Никого похожего на родственную душу. Никто из них не заговорил с ним.

Он увидел мумии, доспехи, Розеттский камень и выставку о поисках Генрихом Шлиманом Трои. Он задержался на выставке часов в галерее Месопотамии. Он улыбался и кивал другим посетителям, но никто не заговорил с ним. Он прошёлся по сувенирному магазину, делая вид, что ищет сувенир.

Наконец у него заболела нога, и он решил немного посидеть. Он взглянул на часы: 2:21 пополудни. Неподалёку находился парк, Рассел-сквер, и он направился туда. Когда он, прихрамывая, шёл по тропинке в поисках места, где можно было бы присесть, его окликнул чей-то голос. Кто-то узнал его.

− Джон! Джон Ватсон!

Он не знал этого лица. Круглолицый мужчина в круглых очках и с вьющимися волосами. Может быть?..

− Майк. Майк Стэмфорд, − представился мужчина, вставая и протягивая руку. − Он рассмеялся. − Да, я растолстел.

− Майк, − сказал Джон. − Прости. Привет.

− Я слышал, что ты был где-то за границей, и в тебя стреляли. Что случилось?

Он неловко поморщился и попытался улыбнуться. 

− Меня подстрелили.

Они купили кофе у торговца и сели на скамейку. День не был тёплым, но для января это было неплохо. Он посидит здесь с Майком и посмотрит, к чему это приведёт.

− Я живу в пригороде, − сообщил Майк. − Жена и двое детей. Ты можешь в это поверить?

Джон попытался искренне улыбнуться. Это было просто ещё одно напоминание о том, что у всех остальных были семьи и карьеры, а он так и не продвинулся дальше по этой траектории, когда закончил медицинский институт несколько лет назад.

− Не могу позволить себе Лондон на армейскую пенсию, − признался он.

− А ты не думал о том, чтобы снять с кем-то квартиру?

Он вздохнул. 

− Кому я понадоблюсь в качестве соседа по квартире?

Майк усмехнулся.

− Что?

− Ты уже второй человек, который говорит мне это сегодня.

− Кто был первым? − спросил он.

Через десять минут они уже входили в больницу Бартса, где он проходил хирургическую подготовку. Майк продолжал посмеиваться, но не выдал никакой информации о таинственном человеке, ищущем соседа по квартире.

У ряда лифтов Майк нажал кнопку _«Вниз»_. _Тёмное место. Подвалы... может быть, морг..._

Он не стал спрашивать. Двери лифта открылись, и Майк повёл его по коридору к двери с табличкой _«Патологоанатомическая лаборатория»_.

Его сердце бешено колотилось. Открыв дверь, Майк её придержал, и он вошёл.

В комнате было светло, как обычно в лабораториях. Это была лаборатория, куда приносили покойных для анализа, определения причин смерти и болезней.

Темнота может быть метафорической, подумал он. Или, может быть, произойдёт отключение электричества.

Единственным человеком в лаборатории был мужчина − высокий и худой, с непослушной копной вьющихся тёмных волос. Он сидел, склонившись над ноутбуком, и что-то печатал. Бросив короткий взгляд вверх, он вернулся к экрану. Джон успел заметить светлые глаза и неземные скулы. Странный на вид парень. Не очень дружелюбный.

− Можно мне взять твой телефон, Майк? На моём нет сигнала. − Бархатистый баритон.

Майк забыл свой телефон. Джон вспомнил наставление оракула говорить с людьми. 

− Вот, возьмите мой.

Мужчина с минуту изучал его своими пугающе светлыми глазами. 

− Афганистан или Ирак?

− Афганистан. Простите, как?..

− Шерлок, это Джон Ватсон, мой старый приятель. − Майк посмотрел на Джона, выжидающе подняв брови.

В этот момент в комнату вошла женщина с кружкой кофе. Джон повернулся к ней. Каштановые волосы, ни красивая, ни уродливая. Может быть, милая. Из тех женщин, которые сливаются с мебелью. Она могла войти или выйти из комнаты, и никто этого не заметит.

Ну что же. Если это его родственная душа... Джон был не в восторге. Но опять же, он сам был довольно неутешителен. Он даст ей шанс.

− Ах, Молли, спасибо. − Шерлок нахмурился, пристально глядя на женщину. − А что случилось с помадой?

Женщина неловко улыбнулась. 

− Это не сработало для меня.

− Неужели? Мне кажется, что так было гораздо лучше. А теперь твой рот слишком маленький.

Джон почувствовал, как его сердце потянулось к ней. Он видел, что она влюблена в этого грубияна и что он отвергает её. Отказ был чем-то, что он понимал.

− Я Джон, − сказал он ей, протягивая руку.

Она пожала ему руку и печально посмотрела на Шерлока. 

− Приятно познакомиться, Джон.

Он подумал, не предложить ли ей что-нибудь. Может быть, обед. Или кофе. У него действительно не было средств на приличную еду, но он хотел дать этой женщине шанс показать своё великолепие. В данный момент она не выглядела светящейся, но человек не может светиться постоянно. Может быть, у неё будет выходной. Он мог бы спросить.

− Итак. Как вы относитесь к скрипке?

Он оторвал взгляд от Молли и уставился на Шерлока. 

− Простите... Что?

− Я играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Иногда я не разговариваю целыми днями. − Он взглянул на Джона. − А вас это не беспокоит? Потенциальные соседи по квартире должны знать друг о друге самое худшее.

Джон повернулся и обратился к Майку: 

− Ты рассказал ему обо мне?

Майк снова усмехнулся. 

− Ни слова.

Он оглянулся на высокого мужчину, который всё ещё печатал. 

− А кто говорил о соседях по квартире?

− Я, − ответил Шерлок. − Сегодня утром я сказал Майку, что ищу кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы снять квартиру. А теперь он здесь, и вы здесь. Не самый блестящий вывод.

Молли исчезла в какой-то момент во время дедукции Шерлока.

− Я присмотрел одно местечко в центре Лондона. Встретимся там завтра вечером в семь часов. − Он нахмурился, увидев безмолвное замешательство Джона. − Проблема?

Джон обрёл дар речи. 

− Мы ничего не знаем друг о друге. Я не знаю, как вас зовут. Я даже не знаю, где мы встречаемся.

Шерлок ответил цепочкой умозаключений, от которых у Джона закружилась голова. Закончив, он встал, с размаху надел пальто и направился к двери. 

− Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Адрес: Бейкер-стрит, дом два-два-один. − Он подмигнул и исчез.

Майк снова усмехнулся. 

− Да, он всегда такой.

Оставшись один в морге, Джон задумался, что же с ним только что произошло. Был ли тот человек оракулом?

Молли исчезла в женском туалете. Ждать за дверью, пока она выйдет, а потом пригласить её на кофе показалось ему немного назойливым, поэтому Джон ушёл и вернулся в свою ужасную комнатку.

Он не был уверен, стоит ли делить квартиру с Шерлоком Холмсом. Мужчина казался немного драматичным, со взлетающими полами пальто, поднятым воротником, высокими скулами и подмигиванием. Не говоря уже о странно точных выводах. Наверное, даже удивительных. Майк заверил его, что его общее впечатление было в основном точным, но Джону нужно было где-то жить, а делить квартиру на Бейкер-стрит было его единственным вариантом на данный момент. Он встретится с этим человеком следующим вечером.

На следующее утро он проверил свой банковский счёт. По-прежнему никакого депозита. Он пытался дозвониться в отдел ветеранов, но его всё время держали на линии, и в конце концов ему надоело слушать _«Take a Chance on Me»_. Ему никогда не нравилась «ABBA».

Может быть, деньги просто задержались. Он снова проверил свой баланс: 2,21 фунта. Хватит ещё на один пончик, может, на два.

У него была магнитная карточка с несколькими поездками, но наличных было мало. «Супер-лапша» и бобы съедены.

Он не любил поддаваться отчаянию. Он понимал, что не может пригласить Молли на свидание, пока у него на счету нет денег, но было бы неплохо немного поболтать с ней. Поскольку он только вчера познакомился с двумя новыми людьми, был хороший шанс, что она была его родственной душой. От нечего делать он сел на автобус до Бартса и придумал историю о том, как он там встретил друга, просто решил заглянуть и поздороваться.

В кармане у него было достаточно монет на два стаканчика кофе, поэтому он зашёл за ними в больничную столовую. Он вдруг понял, что даже не знает, какой она пьёт кофе. Взяв ещё несколько пакетиков сахара и несколько маленьких порционных сливок, он сунул их в карман.

Она была в лаборатории, одна.

− Привет, − сказал он. − Я просто решил зайти и сказать... спасибо. − Он поставил перед ней кофе.

− За что? − спросила она, хмуро глядя на бумажный стаканчик.

− Ну, за то, что вы такая милая. И за то, что принесли кофе для... Шерлока. Это было... Э-э-э... Мило.

− Он уже поблагодарил меня, − ответила она.

− А-а-а... Понятно. Ну, люди не всегда помнят, поэтому я и говорю спасибо сейчас, − он указал на кофе. − Я принёс вам немного. Я имею в виду кофе. − Он порылся в кармане. − И я принёс сахар и... − Сливки, очевидно, открылись у него в кармане. − Ну, я принёс сахар. Не знал, как вы это так воспримете.

− Я не пью кофе. Только чай. − Она смотрела на него, нахмурившись. Всё шло не очень хорошо. Возможно, ему следовало прочитать свой гороскоп, прежде чем отправиться в путь.

− О... Простите. Я просто подумал... − То, что он думал, вероятно, было очевидно для Молли.

− Вы хотите пригласить меня на свидание? − спросила она. − Потому что если так, то это очень мило, но вы не совсем в моём вкусе.

Он вспомнил, какими грустными были её глаза, когда Шерлок не обращал на неё внимания. Может быть, было жестоко приглашать её на свидание, когда она любила его будущего соседа по квартире. Но было унизительно, что его ухаживания отвергла женщина, которую, казалось, не могла привлечь романтика. А ведь она могла была быть той самой, не так ли? Светящийся человек в тёмном месте, человек, с которым он должен был провести свою жизнь... Это было очевидно, не так ли?

− Э-э-э... Тогда я просто пойду.

Она вздохнула. 

− Мне очень жаль. Я, кажется, не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь.

− В этом? _В чём этом?_

− В романтике. − Она покраснела и уставилась на свои руки. − Вы кажетесь очень милым человеком, Джон. Но меня, кажется, не привлекают хорошие люди.

Он молча кивнул. 

− Я понимаю. Вы тоже кажетесь милой. Но я думаю, что этому не суждено случиться, не так ли?

Она улыбнулась. 

− Да. Так сказал мой гороскоп сегодня утром.

На полпути у двери он повернулся. Подумав о чём-то, он полез в карман.

− Это может помочь, − сказал он, протягивая ей карточку оракула.

Мисс Маро сказала, что он может вернуться, если у него возникнут вопросы, если только не собирается подавать на неё в суд. У него не было денег на судебные процессы.

На этот раз он принесёт ей что-нибудь, решил он. Может быть, в прошлый раз её совет был поверхностным, потому что она не пообедала. Его собственный желудок урчал, а в квартире не было ничего съедобного. Может быть, он умрёт с голоду, прежде чем разберётся во всём этом.

Какое предложение было бы уместным для разъяснения? Последние деньги он потратил на кофе для Молли. На его банковском счете лежали два фунта и мелочь. Не хватит, чтобы купить много еды, не говоря уже о подарке для Оракула.

Он с надеждой улыбнулся нескольким симпатичным женщинам, думая, что, возможно, ему удастся избежать выяснения отношений, если его родственная душа внезапно объявит о себе, но все они проигнорировали его. Не так уж много женщин смотрели на хромающего мужчину с тростью и думали: _«Вот моя родственная душа»_.

Он искал места, где можно быстро перекусить. У него осталось так мало денег, поэтому он решил, что ограничится кофейнями. На другой стороне улицы находился «Старбакс». Нет, там дорого. За два фунта он не смог бы там даже выпить простого кофе.

Он обернулся. На этой стороне улицы он увидел вывеску: _«Пончики судьбы_ ».

Войдя внутрь, он оглядел ассортимент. Глазурь, сахар, посыпка. Шоколад, джем, глазированные.

− Два пончика с посыпкой.

Кассирша положила их в пакет. 

− Два двадцать один.

Он вытащил свою банковскую карточку, когда цена появилась в кассе. Довольно случайно, подумал он, что эта последняя покупка поставит его на нулевой баланс. «Два двадцать один, говорите?» _Разве это не был адрес квартиры, которую он, возможно, поделит с Шерлоком?_ Он протянул ей свою карточку и посмотрел, как она просовывает её в считывающее устройство.

Воодушевлённый этим очевидным знаком, он заковылял к Дельфи-стрит.

Дейдра с фиолетовыми волосами подняла голову, когда он вошёл. Сегодня она выглядела скучающей и немного угрюмой. Может быть, оракул пожурила её за то, что у неё закончились чайные пакетики. 

− Я могу вам помочь?

− Привет. Я − Джон Ватсон. Я был здесь вчера. Госпожа Маро сказала, что я могу вернуться, если у меня возникнут вопросы.

− Сегодня она не даёт никаких разъяснений. Они только по средам.

− Пожалуйста, спросите её, − сказал он, улыбаясь своей самой обаятельной улыбкой. − Скажите ей, что я принёс пончики. С посыпкой.

Это, по-видимому, сделало своё дело. Как только его впустили, он вручил ей свой подарок. Она заглянула в пакет. 

− Я только что пообедала.

− Ох... Я вспомнил, что в прошлый раз вы были голодны. Если вы не хотите оба, я съем один. Я ещё не обедал.

Она вытащила пончик и откусила от него кусочек. 

− Так в чём же ваш вопрос?

− Ну, дело не в пончиках. Я просто проголодался, и у меня осталось не так уж много денег, и я вспомнил, что вы считаете, что посыпка − это хорошая идея − Он прочистил горло. − Я последовал вашему совету, но ещё не встретил свою вторую половинку. Я просто подумал, может быть, в предсказании, которое вы мне дали, есть что-то ещё.

− Вы нетерпеливы, − заметила она.

− Да, − признался он. − Я чувствую, что это должно произойти как можно скорее, прежде чем... − он вздохнул. − Мне нужны разъяснения. Я в точности следовал вашим указаниям. Может быть, я не вижу того, что находится прямо передо мной.

− Расскажите мне, что случилось.

− Во-первых, я не притронулся ни к одному печенью с предсказаниями.

Она откусила ещё кусочек пончика. 

− М-м-м...

− Во-вторых, я пошёл в Британский музей, потому что никогда там не был. Я ткнул пальцем в карту, чтобы узнать, куда идти.

− Вы видели мумии? На самом деле они не английские, вы знаете.

− Я бы предположил, что они египетские. Никто не разговаривал со мной всё время, пока я был там, даже в сувенирном магазине. И никто не выглядел так, будто они могли быть моими родственными душами. Школьники, бабушки и дедушки. После этого я отправился на Рассел-сквер, чтобы немного посидеть и дать отдых ноге. Пока я был там, кто-то заговорил со мной.

− Что сказал этот человек?

− Он крикнул: _Джон Ватсон!_ Кстати, так меня зовут. − Он не был уверен, помнит ли она. − Видите ли, это был кто-то, кто уже знал меня. Это нормально? Неужели это должен был быть незнакомец?

− Нет. Было бы жутко, если бы незнакомец знал ваше имя. О чём вы говорили?

− Я сказал ему, что мне нужна квартира, и он сказал, что знает кое-кого, кто, возможно, согласится разделить её пополам со мной. Поэтому я последовал за ним в больницу Бартса. Он отвёл меня в морг и познакомил с парнем, который искал соседа по квартире. И я встретил женщину.

− Морг − это хорошо. − Оракул облизала пальцы. − Эта женщина была светящейся?

− Не совсем. Но я был готов дать ей шанс. Сегодня утром я снова пошёл к ней, просто чтобы узнать о ней побольше. Я принёс ей кофе, потому что... Я хотел узнать, не будет ли у неё выходного.

− И что же она сказала?

− Она сказала, что не пьёт кофе, только чай. И что этому не суждено было случиться. Гороскоп предупредил её.

− Х-м-м... Это немного неожиданно, не так ли?

− Она вела себя прилично. Не оскорбляла, ничего такого. Сказала, что я хороший, но её не привлекают хорошие люди. Я дал ей вашу визитку.

− Она пользовалась губной помадой?

− Нет, может быть, блеск, но без цвета. Помада ей не подходит.

− Ну, это явно не она. А как насчёт другого человека, парня из той квартиры? − Она прижала палец к крошкам, упавшим с пончика, и облизала их.

Он рассмеялся. 

− Это не может быть он. Я не гей.

− Да, это так. Спасибо за пончик.

− Послушайте, я не гей. Я думаю, что знал бы, если бы это было так. И если вы ошибаетесь, я не уверен, что смогу поверить в то, что вы говорите.

− Ладно, тогда вы − бисексуал. Вы просто ещё не поняли этого. Вы хотите сказать, что никогда так не смотрели на другого мужчину?

− Ну, нет, я не говорю... я думаю, что все мужчины проходят через определённый период... вы знаете, секс − это единственное, о чём вы думаете, когда вы... ну, мне всегда нравились девушки.

− Пока, − сказала она.

Он не был уверен, имела ли она в виду _бисексуальность_ или _Пока, твоё время вышло_ , но он настаивал. 

− Это не имеет значения. Чудак. Вообще-то он был немного груб. Начал рассказывать мне все эти вещи обо мне...

− Они были правдивы?

− Да, и он никак не мог найти меня, потому что не мог знать, что я приду. Если только он тоже не оракул.

Она фыркнула. 

− Вряд ли.

− Ну, это не имеет значения. Он − не моя родственная душа. Не могли бы вы дать мне ещё одно предсказание? Просто маленькую подсказку?

− Это будет стоить вам ещё одного пончика.

Он подтолкнул к ней пакет. 

− Отлично. Скажите мне.

Она откусила от второго пончика.

− Хорошо, вы узнаете свою вторую половинку, когда перестанете хромать. Кто бы ни вылечил вашу психосоматическую хромоту − мужчина или женщина − вот кого вы ищете. Это ваш тест на Золушку.

По крайней мере, это был не его физиотерапевт, Марк. Он встречался с ним уже несколько недель и всё ещё хромал. И это была не Элла.

В тот же вечер он встретился со своим новым соседом по квартире, проведя ещё один день в библиотеке, слушая жалобы своего желудка. Пончиков больше не было.

Шерлок сказал, что встреча в семь, поэтому он убедился, что стоит в дверях, когда подъехал кэб Шерлока. Мужчина был хорош собой, решил он, но в каком-то инопланетном смысле.

Потом он так и не смог толком объяснить, что произошло дальше: как он, прихрамывая, последовал за Шерлоком, опустился на колени рядом с мёртвым телом, как его похитил очень шикарный мужчина на лимузине, как он остановился у своей кровати, чтобы забрать пистолет; как он ел в ресторане, где владелец, Анджело, казалось, думал, что они на свидании; как он преследовал кэбмена − вниз по переулкам, вверх по пожарным лестницам, по крышам − и снова оказался в квартире.

Время, которое уже несколько недель было ледником, вдруг начало двигаться довольно быстро. За несколько часов он перешёл от того, что _со мной никогда ничего не происходит_ , к хихиканью на лестничной клетке со своим соседом по квартире, потому что _это было нелепо_. Это была действительно самая нелепая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал, и это наполнило его чем-то, что он едва узнавал. Волнение, предвкушение. Радость.

− Что ты делаешь? − спросил он, всё ещё тяжело дыша после погони.

− Доказываю свою точку зрения. − Шерлок улыбнулся. − Исполнение предсказания. Открой дверь, Джон.

Когда он открыл входную дверь, Анджело стоял там, улыбаясь и держа трость.

Это должно было стать проблемой. Нет, это уже была проблема. За ужином он прощупывал почву, даже немного флиртовал, пытаясь выяснить, не связан ли Шерлок уже с кем-то − мужчиной, женщиной, неважно. Если нет, то это по крайней мере будет означать, что его родственная душа всё ещё где-то там. Дело не в том, что Шерлок Холмс был непривлекателен. И дело было не в том, что он ему не нравился. Дело было в том, что он не думал, что его светящийся кто-то будет мужчиной. Или таким сумасшедшим.

Хорошо, оракул сказала, что _он ещё не понял этого_ , имея в виду, что он не распознал свою собственную ориентацию. Она сказала, что родственная душа Джона вылечит его хромоту. Она казалась уверенной в этом.

И тут же возникла проблема. Джон даже не заметил, что он бежал, что его боль исчезла. А потом Анджело принёс трость. Это могло означать только одно: это был Шерлок. Он должен был быть с ним.

Но Шерлок был женат на своей работе, сказал он, а это означало, что судьба не удосужилась сообщить этому мерзавцу, что его родственная душа нашлась. Он казался совершенно невосприимчивым к неуклюжим попыткам Джона приударить за ним. Он вспомнил слова, которые заставили его покраснеть и запнуться. _«Хотя я польщён вашим интересом, я действительно не ищу никого...»_

 _«Слишком нерешительный»_ , − упрекнул он себя. Возможно, это был страх оказаться отвергнутым. Шерлок был хорош собой, очарователен, гениален. Джон был обычным, средним... и это всё. Несмотря на своё прозвище «Три континента», он никогда не был магнитом для женского внимания. Он предположил, что его товарищи имели это в виду с иронией, видя, как сильно он пытался подцепить женщин. Он был приемлемым спутником, приятным человеком, как сказала Молли. Он не знал точно, что такое Лига Шерлока, но был уверен, что не входит в неё.

Оракул никогда не ошибалась. Она сказала, что _этот человек будет твоей второй половинкой_.

Он верно следовал знакам, искал просветления. _Вселенная редко бывает такой ленивой_.

Он искал свою вторую половинку, человека, с которым должен был провести остаток своей жизни. Шерлок вылечил его хромоту.

Но Шерлок не искал его.

Ну, Джон не просил у него руки и сердца. Он просто искал соседа по квартире. Он мог бы переехать и посмотреть, как пойдут дела. Шерлок мог считать себя женатым на своей работе, но, возможно, он был открыт для романа со своим, вероятно, не совсем геем по квартире.

Ещё неделю назад он не рассматривал бы гомосексуальные отношения как решение своих проблем. А теперь он всерьёз задумался об этом. А почему бы и нет? Он медленно умирал, угасал в своей постели. Несколько часов с Шерлоком, и он полностью пришёл в себя, больше не хромая. Он чувствовал себя новым человеком.

Возможно, он был бисексуалом. Чёрт, может быть, он даже был геем, или пансексуалом, или кем-то ещё, чего он никогда не представлял себе, а всё потому, что он был так занят, будучи натуралом. И несчастным.

Может, это и не имеет значения. Тест на Золушку это доказал. Шерлок, должно быть, был тем самым.

К тому времени, как он прошёл через все эти ментальные круги, Шерлок уже уехал в кэбе, неизвестно куда. Лестрейд и компания закрыли дело о наркотиках, собрали вещи и уехали домой, оставив Джона одного в квартире.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, он начал наводить порядок на кухне. Коробки от еды на вынос − в мусорное ведро, газеты − на переработку...

Еда навынос. Китайская. Целое состояние, лежащее на столе рядом с палочками для еды.

 _Доверяйте своим инстинктам, следуйте зову сердца_.

Где же Шерлок? Джон видел, как тот сел в кэб и уехал. Раздражает, как этот человек просто убегает всякий раз, когда ему приходит в голову такая мысль...

 _Почему у меня есть пистолет?_ В то время это был просто инстинкт. _Я сказал «Опасно», и вот вы здесь_.

Кэбмен, ищущий плату за проезд, _выискивающий в толпе кого-то_ , кого нужно подвезти. Сердце Джона глухо забилось.

− Господи, − сказал он, хватая ноутбук. − Шерлок, где ты?

И он увидел. Телефон следил за экраном ноутбука, показывая ему, куда направляется Шерлок. Схватив ноутбук, он выбежал на улицу и поймал кэб.

Через несколько минут он уже был в колледже Роланд-Керр, бегал взад и вперёд по коридорам, звал своего соседа по квартире, который, возможно, тоже был его родственной душой.

Паника затопила его вены. _Найди Шерлока. Спаси Шерлока_.

Завернув за угол, он увидел табличку: _«Запасной выход»_.

Он вытащил из кармана книгу _(сирены, выстрелы, околосмертные переживания)_ , перевернул страницы, ткнул пальцем и прочёл: _«Посмотри в окно»_.

Он посмотрел. Там, в здании, параллельном тому, в котором он находился, стоял Шерлок, готовый принять таблетку с ядом, слишком любопытный, чтобы сопротивляться. А ещё там был кэбмен, ухмыляющийся как сумасшедший. Что ж, он был маньяком. Не очень приятным человеком.

 _Мы все здесь маньяки_.

Он вынул из-за пояса пистолет, прицелился в кэбмена и выстрелил.

Он ждал на стоянке, прислонившись к полицейской машине. Шерлок в оранжевом противошоковом одеяле разговаривал с Лестрейдом. Наблюдая за ними, он попытался представить себе их разговор. Шерлок, в режиме дедукции. В какой-то момент он повернулся и посмотрел на Джона, на его лице что-то отразилось. Одеяло было сброшено, и Шерлок направился к нему. Джон подумал, что тот выглядит довольно светящимся. Странно, что он не заметил этого раньше.

− В конце Бейкер-стрит, − сказал Шерлок, подходя ближе, − есть хороший китайский ресторан, который работает до двух. Ты всегда можешь отличить хороший китайский ресторан, изучив нижнюю треть дверной ручки.

− Ты всё это выдумываешь.

− Ну, иногда это заметно. Очень часто. И я всегда могу сказать, какое будет в печенье предсказание судьбы.

− Нет, не можешь.

− Ну, я почти могу. И я плачу, потому что ты на мели.

− Откуда ты знаешь?

− Я всё время слышу, как урчит у тебя в животе. Ну что, пойдём?

Этот человек − оракул, решил Джон. Он объяснил, откуда ему известно о телефоне и его сестре (не брату). Ну, всегда что-то было. Оракул может ошибаться в мелочах, но до тех пор, пока он понимает всё правильно...

− Итак, − сказал он. − Наверное, мы теперь соседи по квартире.

− Разумеется, Джон. Не тупи.

− Я имею в виду, мы кажемся совместимыми... каким-то странным образом. − Он улыбнулся. − Ты веришь в судьбу?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Судьба − это просто другое слово, обозначающее совпадение. Вселенная редко бывает такой ленивой.

Джон взял в руки телефон и проверил свой банковский счёт. 

− Идиоты. Мой чек до сих пор не депонирован.

− Я предсказываю, что он будет там утром, − произнёс Шерлок, беря печенье с предсказанием. Улыбаясь, он разломил печенье и, не читая предсказания, протянул его Джону. − Испытай меня.

Джон взял его. 

− Что здесь написано?

− Тут написано... − Шерлок закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. − _Ты только что встретил светящегося человека_.

Они поделились печеньем.

~Эпилог~

Он больше никогда не ходил к оракулу. Зачем искушать судьбу, когда всё уже происходит так, как она предвидела? Шерлок сиял, и Джон был счастлив греться в этом свете, быть проводником, когда это необходимо. И, к своему величайшему удивлению, он был вполне готов к отношениям. «Иногда вещи находятся прямо перед тобой, но ты их не видишь», − решил он. На перекрёстке хорошо видеть знаки, но он уже выбрал свою дорогу и не оглядывался назад.

Книга стояла на полке. Может быть, когда-нибудь, подумал он, он прочтет её до конца. Узнает, что случилось со всеми этими грёбаными инопланетянами.

Он подозревал, что Молли посетила оракула, хотя она никогда не говорила об этом. Она сказала ему, что перестала читать гороскопы и встретила хорошего парня, которому было всё равно, красит она губы или нет. Она выглядела светящейся.

Миссис Хадсон, хозяйка дома, тоже была своего рода оракулом. Как она и предсказывала, им нужна была только одна спальня.


End file.
